


Bootlicker

by haganenoheichou



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Erwin Smith Week 2017, Bottom Erwin Week 2017, Drabbles, M/M, Shoe Kink, Submission, bottom!Erwin, eruri - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-03
Updated: 2017-04-03
Packaged: 2018-10-14 14:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10538763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haganenoheichou/pseuds/haganenoheichou
Summary: A drabble featuring sub!Erwin being good. Bottom Erwin Week 2017, Day 3: Submission.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head and I just had to have it written down!

“You know, most people don’t realize how pretty you are.”

Erwin shivered, his face still downcast. He couldn’t say yes or no; he couldn’t even nod. He hadn’t been given leave to do so. He wanted to be good.

It felt good to be good.

He felt the movement of the air as Sir circled him. It sent shivers down his spine. Head bowed, hands tied behind his back. The cold, hard floor was harsh on his lower legs and knees. It was intoxicating.

“Covered in my marks, like a pet. I branded you, Erwin.”

He closed his eyes, trying so hard not to respond to that; not to express his elation at the thought. To be owned. To belong. To someone. With someone. To him, they were one and the same.

A small hand cupped his chin and forced his face up. His pupils dilated and his mouth parted, he knew he looked positively wretched. His Sir looked down at him, slate grey eyes narrowed.

“Pretty little whore.”

Sir let go of his face and instead, placed a booted foot on his shoulder, pushing him down.

“Lick it.”

Erwin didn’t think twice before the bitter taste of shoe polish hit his tongue. He licked and sucked at Sir’s boot with abandon, wanting nothing more than to please.

“You’re a literal bootlicker, aren’t you?”

Erwin made sure that he was.

“You kiss ass, too. Think you can show me how good you are at that outside of the office?”

Fingers hooked over his collar and tugged, choking him for a moment. He felt arousal flush all the way down to his groin.

“Fuck, you really do get off on this,” Sir said, making him blush. Sir already knew that. He had known that for a while now; but he never failed to mention it, just to see Erwin squirm.

“Lick my ass. Make it good. Ass-kisser.”


End file.
